warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Twoleg kit
Twoleg kit is the Clan word for human babies, toddlers, and younger children. They live in Twolegplace with full grown Twolegs, and often mentioned to have kittypets or dogs, as well as other animals for pets. General Twoleg kits are extremely similar to Twolegs. They are also tall, smooth-skinned creatures with removable pelts to keep them warm, and some fur on their heads.As described in Secrets of the Clans, page 158 However, unlike adult Twolegs, they are easy to escape from, and talk in high pitched yelps and squeaks. Relation to Clan Cats :Twoleg kits are generally friendly, and normally love cats. However, they often unintentionally hurt cats by scooping them up and squeezing them. Twoleg kits are always with full grown Twolegs, and can usually be seen at the Twoleg campsite near the RiverClan-ShadowClan border. Sometimes, they feed the cats. They often squeal with delight at the sight of any cat and try to pick them up and take them home. They enjoy it when cats purr and brush against them. History In the Super Editions Firestar's Quest :When Firestar and Sandstorm are traveling to the lost SkyClan's territory, they pass by Twolegplace, and see some adult Twolegs eating Twoleg food, and watching their kits run around shrieking and throwing stones into the river. Some adult Twolegs are seen yowling at them, but the kits do not take any notice. :Later, after the storm, Firestar can't find Sandstorm, and asks some rogues if they had seen her. One rogue, Shorty, tells him that he did, and had seen a couple of Twoleg kits grab her, and showed them "what's what." Snowy glares at him and asks him if he clawed them, but Shorty replies that he only distracted them so that she could escape. :After Firestar finds Sandstorm, they start traveling again, and see several Twoleg kits playing in water and shrieking happily. Firestar feels annoyed that they have to pass more Twolegs, and Sandstorm says that she always knew Twolegs were mad, since they enjoyed playing in water. Suddenly, the Twoleg kits see them, and run towards them with their paws outstreched, trying to capture them. Firestar and Sandstorm run away, and the Twoleg adults call away their kits. SkyClan's Destiny :Leafstar hears a wail, and Fallowfern's four kits say the bad Twoleg is back to get them. Leafstar then finds a Twoleg kit with its leg broken, and discovers that the kit had fallen off of the gorge. SkyClan works together to lure the Twolegs over to the place where the kit is, and they succeed. The kit's parents rescue her, with the help of Leafstar, and the Twolegs take their kit out of the gorge. ''Crookedstar's Promise :When Crookedjaw and his patrol are near Twolegplace, a Twoleg kit sees them, and points. A huge Twoleg comes and takes Willowbreeze into its pelt-den. The kit is seen following, and yelping happily. :Later, when Crookedjaw and Graypool come to the Twolegs' pelt-den to find Willowbreeze, the Twolegs are chattering and hooting. When they escape, the Twolegs are seen flashing lights and howling. In The New Prophecy arc Midnight :The six traveling cats are led by Purdy into a Twoleg nest for food. When a young Twoleg Kit comes to the nest and find the cats, the Twoleg kit becomes very excited and lets out a shriek of happiness, and rushes over to Feathertail, scooping her up. Crowpaw is about to spring at the Twoleg kit when Squirrelpaw stops him and distracts the kit by rubbing against it and purring, causing it to loosen it's grip on Feathertail, who escapes. After they ran out of the nest, she told her friends that she could have escaped herself, but hadn't wanted to hurt the the little Twoleg. In the Power of Three arc Dark River :RiverClan is forced to live on the Island for a short time due to Twoleg kits disrupting them at the river home. They soon force the kits away by damming up the river, causing the water level to rise and the kits not being able to cross the river. Sunrise :When the Sol patrol meets the group of loners led by Jingo, they tell them that Twoleg kits usually come and play in the abandoned Twoleg nest where they live. :On the way back, Purdy walks up to a Twoleg fence, and accepts food. The Clan cats are horrified and ask what the Twoleg kits fed him. He says he doesn't know but that it was delicious. In the Omen of the Stars arc The Fourth Apprentice :Twoleg kits are only seen twice, briefly in this book. When the journeying cats are walking through a Twoleg campsite, several Twoleg kits are watching the adult Twolegs chase the Clan cats. In the Graystripe's Adventure arc ''The Lost Warrior :After Graystripe was captured, he was taken in by a family of Twolegs with two kits. The kits are seen multiple times playing with Graystripe, but he ignores them. One time, they bring him a mouse toy and, believing that it was prey, he pounces at it. But when he finds out that it was a toy, he tears it to shreds and hisses at them. They become upset at this, and Graystripe said that he didn't want to hurt the kits' feelings, but he also didn't want to become a kittypet. Warrior's Refuge :Graystripe and Millie see a Twoleg kit who is chasing a frog dangerously close to the edge of a pond. Graystripe catches her attention, and lures her away. The Twoleg family is very grateful to him, and they then allow Husker and his family to live in their nest, who had been chased out before. Gallery See also *Twoleg Notes and references de:Zweibeinerjunge Category:Twolegs